1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing and implementing priorities to allocate resources to network devices in a network such as a Virtual Private Network (VPN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A majority of enterprise and Service Provider customers today secure traffic over public and private networks. Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) are often used to secure traffic. One common deployment of a VPN network is the use of a Hub-and-Spoke architecture, where the hub is in a data center or a corporate headquarter, and the spokes represent different branches, clients, peers or locations. However, these branches are not all equal. For instance, a bank branch operating in a small town offering basic services is not equivalent to a large metropolitan branch providing a variety of business services.
In today's technology, all branches are generally treated as equal when resources are allocated on the hub device.